Various shadow boxes and other collector boxes are currently available for displaying miniature craft items, hobby collectibles and other novelties. While prior art collector boxes typically provide various size "cubicles" for the display of items, the conventional collector's box is virtually always rectangular in overall shape and does not interrelate with the items placed within the box.
In addition, conventional collector boxes are limited in the types of items which may be attached or displayed therein, because of the conventional shape of the cubicles provided in the box.